Desde el otro lado
by Camila Castillo
Summary: La muerte es el principio de otra vida...


By: Camila Castillo… deje un rato pequeño el romance, hagamos al nuevo, lean mi otro fik, cerca pero lejos que recien a empezado y este =) grax por leerlo este , ahí va…

_**Desde el otro lado.**_

**Tenten POV.**

Escucho susurros espectrales, hablándome alborotadamente, chocan con mi oído y luego se comprenden.

_-En ocasiones veo muertos…_

_-Tienes que aprender a estar sola…_

_-Es otra vida…_

_-Después de la muerte, de donde venimos…_

_-No se ven…_

_-Solo ven lo que quieren ver…_

_-Es porque están solos, en su estado…_

_-No saben que están muertos…_

_-_Espíritus… quieren que haga cosas por ellos…

Siento mi corazón latir, soy un alma sin cuerpo, soy un triste recuerdo olvidado, el rencor eterno… día y noche vagando sin rumbo, buscando calma, aquí comienza el ritual, mi espíritu es la voz que salva, la sombra que alumbra mi tumba es mi juventud, aquellos golpes en mi sien retumban bajo esta cruz, mis sueños son sangre y están tiñendo mi vida, están ciñendo esta soga a mi cuello es mortal herida… mis manos intentan tocarte pero se pierden, en el vacío de mi triste muerte, en otro espacio… soy energía segada por rabia, soy solo histeria, magia convertida en tragedia, odio y miseria, soy materia que se pudre entre mármol, flores y cruces, la historia de cuando amanece y tu ya no reluces… olvidada en el tiempo, tiempo cruel que me encerró bajo estatuas de hierro… o por error fue mi destierro…si miras en mi tumba, podrás sentir mi aura, la magia, la dulzura de mi gris nostalgia… en mi sepultura… cadenas en mis pies te dan alcance, látigos en mi piel comienzan el trance, es como un cáncer…dancen al son de mis lamentos y mis miedos, escúchenme llorar a solas en este desierto, en el anden de la estación del bien, vivo esperando, un expreso hacia mi ultimo edén y un memorado…

Puedes escuchar la voz de tu interior desde el otro lado, fue desterrada al submundo de los condenados, aislada de seres queridos… mi realidad es un relato sometido al olvido, bajo una lápida… la obscuridad mi tiene presa en esta fosa, desde que mi nombre quedó impreso en esa losa… mi cuerpo reposa, mientras que mi alma vaga sin encontrar la calma en este campo de lirios y rozas, solo recuerdo aquel momento el día de mi ejecución, la vida pasó fugaz ante mi en el paredón, el dolor de una infancia perra que encierra desgracia.

_-Estas muerta- _una dolorosa vos y un tenue recuerdo, unas kunais con veneno, clavadas en mi fue todo el hecho, luego de akasuki me matase… fue solo miedo.

Mis constantes vitales bajaron, mientras mis venas se vaciaron en tierra, ausente de democracia, el fin de mi existencia fue una condena, en una cada de pino a medida para una despedida eterna, una escena de pánico y pena, fue al despertar, dentro de un féretro herida, en un silencio espectral, el oxigeno me abandonaba, caminaba sin aliento hacia el monte de las animas.

-¡No, no quiero ser basto de insectos!- sollocé, lloré, grité, estaba histérica.

Puedes ver mis uñas arrancadas marcadas en la tapa, intento inútil de escapar de la muerte que ahí reinaba.

-¡Ahh!, ¡ayúdenme por favor!- gritaba sin solución. Enterrada viva es el motivo por el que hoy pido mi exhumación. Recordaba a mi novio, que ahora estaría solo, junto a mi hijo los amos, y los he perdido. Neji, Hizashi, sean felices… ahora los dejo con las caras tristes…

Desde el otro lado, la muerte es el principio de otra vida, soy un alma en busca de calma que vaga perdida, la suerte servida bajo una lápida, un día más es un día menos para la despedida…

**00000000**

**Neji POV.**

Estoy algo estresado porque quiero ver a mi esposa, amante y novia Tenten, fue a una misión rango S, iban contra akatsuki, y sinceramente estoy algo nervioso, puesto que esa misión era extremadamente peligrosa, asíque he decidido ir a buscarla…

Me subo al auto, junto con mi hijo Hizashi, y lo pienso ir a dejar a la casa de mi prima Hinata.

Llegando a casa, Hinata y Naruto estaban temblando, no lo entendí, solo supe que algo andaba mal, les quise hablar pero no dijeron nada, deje mi hijo ahí y luego me dispuse a ir a buscar a Tenten que debería de estar en la puerta principal de Konoha, había una lluvia densa en la carretera, algo andaba mal, no había un buen ambiente y todo era fúnebre ese día, ahora es la hora de entender todo el mal del ambiente.

Derepente las llantas al doblar una esquina, resbalan haciendo que hubiera un gran sonido estruendoso en la desolada carretera.

No pude esquivar el impacto frontal y mortal, no puedo escapar de un repentino destino fatal, llego el fin de mis días como una punzada y tras tres vueltas de campana, atravesé la ventana, desangrado en la calzada, visión de mi propio entierro, veo a la muerte vestida de negro, me aferro a mi esperanza pero mis fuerzas no alcanzan para respirar, tanta añoranza me hace delirar, testigo de mi propio holocausto con solo treinta, moribundo y exhausto, en una autopista desierta mi mente aun despierta dice que aguante, pero mi cuerpo agonizante vive su último instante, trepidante sensación mientras elijo una oración, dudo si dios es tan solo una ilusión, desesperado y sin tiempo para una mísera lágrima, escribo mi última página y recuerdo mi infancia en milésimas, me elevo, me veo tirado en el suelo, ya no hay dolor, ángeles y demonios danzan a mi alrededor, veo un resplandor frío como una roca, choca contra mi, me toca una voz, invoca mi interior.

-Soy la muerte y eh venido a llevarte conmigo- un extraño sentimiento me hago aun mirando mi sangre derramada por toda la calzada.

-Pero…-el sentimiento de dolor físico desapareció, para que llegase el dolor sentimental-¿Qué será de mi esposa, mi hijo, mis familiares y amigos?- sentí una presión en la garganta.

-No mires atrás y deja el tormento- su voz estaba en mi oído, el miedo llego de lleno- a ellos les tocare y me llevare su alma cuando llegue el momento- su voz extraña malvada irreconocible me perturbaba, penumbra era todo.

-¡Pero aun me queda mucho por vivir, mucho por hacer, mucho por amar y sentir!¡No me puedo ir!- la desesperación era mi amiga, ya no era una persona de carne y huesos, soy solo un triste ser, un alma abandonado.

-Este ya no es tu mundo, has cruzado al otro lado- una sonrisa malvada era su voz- la hora ah llegado y no la puedes elegir- me ahogaba en dolor.

-¡Es injusto y triste, ¿Por qué elijes a tu gusto?¿Por qué existes?¿Por qué viniste a por mi antes de tiempo sin más ? ¡Quiero ver otro amanecer y a mi hijo crecer no desaparecer para no volver jamás!- ya no podía más, rompía en llanto, pero no habían lágrimas.

-No hay vuelta atrás, es tu destino, una vez para morir así, no hay que perder un segundo, te espera la obscuridad para toda la eternidad, vendrás con migo para ver el mundo…

Simplemente… He muerto.

Desde el otro lado, la muerte es el principio de otra vida, soy un alma en busca de calma que vaga perdida, la suerte servida bajo una lápida, un día más es un día menos para la despedida…

**Eso era cuídense, es trágico, lo se pero me gusto eso bueno bye! Lean mi otro **


End file.
